


Love Assembled

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [73]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #77 - Pass (40 of 100) + random generator: an assembly line of love letters<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Assembled

Why did they have to make writing love letters so hard? And why couldn’t Ryeowook just accept the typical poetic version of love? You know, the

_Roses are red,_   
_Violets are blue._   
_Please say you love me,_   
_Because I love you too! ♥_

But the younger was worth it, Sungmin knew this, so he knew that he’d keep trying until “Pass. Not interested!” became “Hell yes!” or at least a “yes.” A “yes” would do nicely, yes.

So he decided to ask for help from the love-geniuses that were his band mates – perhaps not geniuses, but help couldn’t hurt, could it?

Heechul spoke up for himself, Han Geng, and Shiwon. “You should just say something like ‘Did you fall from heaven? Because you look like an angel. Let’s fuck!’ Yep! That ought to do it!” Sungmin hadn’t counted on the incredulous rage of the eternal magnae; after all, Heechul had been so confident!

He moved onto the Donghae, because ALL the girls liked him so he must be doing something right. “Just smile and nod excitedly, and maybe giggle and say something about Nicolas Cage. If he doesn’t get it, then he’s not worth it.” Eunhyuk nodded in agreement, but Sungmin wasn’t ready to give up when Ryeowook looked at him confused before shaking his head amusedly and walking away.

Shindong mentioned cake, causing Sungmin to sigh dejectedly when said cake was rejected with “I’m sorry. I’m not hungry.”

Eeteuk and Kangin when on and on about the joys of Shakespeare in Romeo and Juliet, and although he knew that it was rather a depressing play, he quoted some lines in his next letter, dashing off:

_Let me be ta’en, let me be put to death._   
_I am content, so thou wilt have it so._   
_I’ll say yon grey is not the morning’s eye,_   
_‘Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia’s brow_

Of course, neither understood the words, and “Pass” was still heard.

Perhaps, he should have consulted them first, but Sungmin could only see that in retrospect as he listened to Yehsung speak for the remaining three. “He doesn’t want elegantly crafted poems, or brilliants ploys. He wants the simplicity of words, spoken from your own lips, in your own words.”

Sungmin rushed from the room, racing towards the younger, crying “Ryeowook! I love you! Saranghae! Saranghaeyo! I love you forever!”

Ryeowook giggled and touched his lips to Sungmin’s , a response better than any “yes” the elder had imagined.


End file.
